


The New Phone

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (to share in my own confusion i have no idea what the fuck i'm doing), Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mickey gets a new phone, fic a day in may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is basically as self explanatory as a title can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Phone

‘What the fuck am I doing.’ Mickey muttered, tapping cautiously on the screen of the new phone Ian had bought him. ‘Whoa, okay. What the fuck was that.’

‘What are you doing?’ Ian asked, peering over his shoulder.

‘Ian, help, what the fuck is happening.’

‘Ah, it appears that you just agreed to send your internet browsing history to the phone company on a weekly basis.’

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck. Can I cancel it?’

‘Uh, dunno.’ Ian frowned. ‘I’ll check settings later, but should be able to, yeah.’

‘Okay.’ Mickey looked down at the phone and just stared at it.

‘You okay? Know how to use it?’

‘Yeah, this thing is texting, then there’s this thingy and the other one and I don’t know what this button does yet.’

‘That’s the camera button.’ Ian said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Then what’s this?’ Mickey asked, exasperated.

‘The lock button.’

‘Oh. How do I get games, shit like that?’

‘The store.’

‘Where’s that.’ Mickey asked, moving his finger up and down the screen, looking through the apps.

‘It looks like a little shopping bag, Mick.’ Ian said, joining him in the search. ‘That one.’

‘What the fuck are even most of these? Why are there like 8 little things with fuckin’ cameras on them?’

‘No idea.’ Ian smiled at Mickey’s growing frustration.

‘This is a fuckin’ stupid phone.’ Mickey growled.

Ian shrugged. ‘I can make at least _one_ thing better about it for you?’

‘Oh, yeah? Go ahead, Firecrotch.’

Ian grinned as he took the phone off Mickey. ‘Come here.’

‘What are you doing?’ Mickey asked as Ian pulled his head close and pointed the back of the phone at them.  There was a quiet _click!_ noise as the camera went off. Ian touched the screen a couple of times then handed the phone back to Mickey.

‘What did you do?’ Mickey asked, looking in confusion at Ian.

‘Push the lock button.’

Mickey did and the screen lit up. ‘That’s really gay, Ian.’

‘Yeah, well, we’re pretty gay, Mick.’

‘Shut up.’ Mickey murmured, looking at the picture of him and Ian that now adorned his screen. ‘Good picture though.’


End file.
